


"What kind of medic do you take me for?"

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Content warning: depiction of blood, Fanart, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Medical Procedures, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: Crowley is shot in the hip during the Arab Revolt in 1917. Luckily, Aziraphale happens upon Crowley some time later, and proceeds to try and remove the bullet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 132





	"What kind of medic do you take me for?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marred Shadow of Your Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701472) by [racketghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost). 



"Crowley glances down, sees Aziraphale bent over at his waist, his halo providing the necessary light. His loose dark pants are pulled down by the corner to reveal a sharp triangle of white skin and shockingly red blood."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble)!


End file.
